


A Christmas Surprise

by afteriwake



Series: Deserving [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Amused Molly Hooper, Baking, Bûche de Noël, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, F/M, Greg Lestrade Loves Molly Hooper, Kissing, Lestrade Has A Sweet Tooth, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Lestrade's Children, Molly Hooper Loves Greg Lestrade, POV Molly Hooper, Romantic Fluff, Smile, Smitten Greg Lestrade, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: In the process of baking cakes for various Christmas parties they need to send, Greg surprises Molly with an important question.





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a claim for my **sherlockrarepairs** Holiday Bingo of Greg Lestrade/Molly Hooper, and the prompt " _Sharing a dessert_ " (though it's talked about and not actually done. If anyone would like to make the Bûche de Noël mentioned, the recipe is [here](https://www.sprinklebakes.com/2017/12/black-forest-buche-de-noel.html?m=1).

“So I’m making two of these, one for us to have to celebrate the holidays and one for the party at the Yard,” Molly said. “Sally gave me the recipe because she had said she was going to make it but this case she’s on...” Molly opened the door to her oven.

“Yeah, it’s a cracker,” Greg said, leaning against the island so he was out of the way but still in the kitchen. “Every time she turns around, there’s a new suspect popping up out of the woodwork.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I know how to set up a Bûche de Noël, though this black forest version is new.” She pulled out the cake pieces she needed to assemble the log. “I’m going to cheat quite a bit, but if the one we’ll be sharing with Rebecca and her Girlguides troop at her party turns out well I’ll do the same with the one for Sally for your party.”

“Which you are attending with me, right?” he asked.

“Of course. It will be different than last year, I hope, where I come bearing food gifts.”

“Well, that may be _Christmas_ if Sal’s case needs help, but for the party, I’m all yours.” She grinned and he grinned back, looking at the cake. “Think the troop would mind a stump?”

“Probably,” Molly said with a laugh before going back to the oven and pulling out a muffin tin. Inside the tin was twelve cupcakes. “Fortunately I thought ahead.”

“Molly, you’re a genius,” he said, his grin getting wider.

“Take some of the chocolate buttercream _when these have cooled_ and top them with it. You get four, I get four and Rebecca gets four.” She had laid emphasis on the cooling part because she knew her boyfriend and his sweet truth; he’d start eating the cupcakes when they were too warm to frost if he had his way.

“Do you have enough of the roll filling to spare to pipe in the middle of one or two?” he asked.

She tilted her head as she ran through her head how much she had and how much supplies she had left. “I have enough for Rebecca’s log and maybe three cupcakes?”

“Then we’ll each have one with the filling and the other three will be plain. Or maybe there’s enough buttercream left?” He sounded quite hopeful at that, and it caused her to chuckle.

“I can spare extra buttercream for yours, Greg,” she said, setting down the muffin tin and then going to him, kissing his cheek. “It’s strange, isn’t it?”

“What is?” Greg asked, wrapping his arms around Molly’s waist and pulling her against him.

“That a year ago, we were just sort of tiptoeing around all this, and now we’re here planning Christmas festivities with the three of us. I have a key to your home, you have one to mine, we do things as a...”

“Family,” Greg chimed in. He kissed her softly and then nudged her back a moment later, leaving her confused. He went to the Christmas tree nearby and plucked something off of it she hadn’t noticed before. When he got closer, she saw it was a small ring box and she watched as he opened it up and then sank down to one knee. “Rebecca’s going to kill me for not waiting until Christmas but it seems right right now. Molly, you are family, and Rebecca and I want it to be official. We want you to be a mum to Rebecca and a wife to me. So...will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the universe?”

“Oh my God, yes! Absolutely!” she said, tears springing to her eyes as she placed a hand over her mouth. Greg took her ring hand and slipped it on. She noticed there was a diamond surmounted by a garnet and an emerald; all of their birthstones. “Oh, this is beautiful.”

“A way to remind you we both love you, not just me.” He got up off his knee and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him all over before settling on his lips, giving him the kind of kiss that she knew it might be a long while until she got back to finishing the baking.


End file.
